


Dialogue Before The End

by the_emerald_rose



Category: Mother : EarthBound Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emerald_rose/pseuds/the_emerald_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninten and Giegue have a chat just before they square off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue Before The End

“So you’re the thing that’s trying to destroy Earth.” The small boy glared upwards, his red cap obscuring part of his face. A yellow neckerchief had been tied about his neck, accenting the red and yellow shirt he wore. Over his shoulder was hung a simple baseball bat, showing its wear and tear from his adventures.  
  
The sickly pale, white-haired boy behind him adjusted his round glasses, eyeing the monster ahead of him. In a nasally voice, he offered, “Not exactly what I was expecting...”  
  
And the girl next to him, fiddling with the bottom of her pink dress, added, “I was expecting more... green.”  
  
The being floating over them, in a protective bubble, rolled its black eyes. It spoke quietly into their minds, _“Oh please. Green is a ridiculous color to be.”_  
  
Ninten, the boy with the cap, stepped forward. His friends, Lloyd and Ana, approached as well. They all kept a safe distance as Ninten asked, “I guess it would be too easy to just ask you to skedaddle, wouldn’t it?”  
  
The slender, almost noodle-like alien chortled, its laughter echoing through the cave and their minds. Ninten and Ana cringed at the unpleasant psychic sensation. The alien replied, _“Indeed it would. But I have a proposition for you, Ninten.”_  
  
Ninten didn’t seem shaken that the alien knew his name. Of course it would. It had free access to his mind. Ninten crossed his arms and asked, “What is it?”  
  
 _“I’d like you to come with me.”_  
  
“What?!” Ninten shouted, his voice echoing through the area.  
  
The alien cringed, in much the same way that Ninten and Ana had before. It obviously wasn’t used to human voices. It groaned, _“Not so loud, please. My ears are very sensitive.”_ Its black eyes flicked over the two humans behind Ninten, and almost immediately they recoiled with a shriek. It continued unabashed, _“I’m sure you know that you and I are family.”_  
  
Ninten glared up at the monster before him, before going to his friends. He healed them as he growled, “Like hell we are.”  
  
 _“It’s true, you know. I am... I think the proper term is ‘uncle’. I am your ‘uncle’.”_  
  
“No, you aren’t. Shut up.” Ninten asked quietly, “Lloyd, you okay?”  
  
Lloyd nodded and groaned, mumbling, “It felt like my mind was just... uhhhh... I can’t even think of the words.”  
  
Ana groaned and fixed herself up, saying, “Inexplicable. Inexplicable is a good word to describe it.”  
  
“You both remember the song, right?” Ninten asked in a hushed voice. Of course this monster could hear it still, but it was the thought that mattered. After getting a nod from the two of them, he returned to the alien at hand and said, “We’re not related.”  
  
 _“Not by blood, no. Then again, I’ve never known my biological parents, either. For all I know, they could in fact be related to you. There’s so much up in the air.”_ Its white tail swished as it continued, _“But your grandparents raised me, as if I were their own. That counts for something, right?”_  
  
“Not really, no. Grandpa was just a cool dude, that’s all.”  
  
 _“George? ‘Cool’? Please, you flatter him. He was not ‘cool’. He was a studious man, with little thought to what was popular at the time. A poor example of human pop culture if I ever saw one.”_ Its tail flicked in annoyance.  
  
“I dunno, man, he was pretty into the Beatles for a long time.”  
  
 _“Regardless. The point still stands that we are kin, in a way. I’m offering you a once in a life time opportunity, Ninten. I’d advise you take it.”_  
  
“What, does it involve selling my soul?”  
  
 _“Please, souls are easy to come by these days. Any old Mook would be willing to toss it up for some sort of meal. What I offer is less pricey. You just need to say ‘yes’. You can say that, right?”_ Ninten glared at the alien as it continued, _“We could leave this place. Sail the cosmos. You’ve never left your country, let alone your planet. There are so many things to see, so much to do. So much to learn. I feel that itch in you, Ninten. That itch to learn. Believe me, I know the feeling. I’ve itched since I was but the size of your head. … granted, that’s not unsubstantial, but still. The point stands. And we can teach you, Ninten. We can teach you languages virgin to human ears. We can teach you of technology that humans can’t even fathom. We can teach you of amazing abilities, the likes of which you can’t comprehend. Well, not now, at least. And we’d leave this place, and we might come back on vacation or something. Go swimming, I guess. … is that what humans do on vacation? Swim? I’m not sure. It’s a good offer, though. What do you say? Are you in?”_  
  
Lloyd and Ana looked at Ninten expectantly. He was studying his red sneakers, deep in thought. The alien above him blinked, seemingly eager. Ninten finally looked up and said, “Sounds great.” Lloyd and Ana gasped and started to protest, before he continued, “But I’ll have to pass. It really is a once in a life time offer. I’m glad you’re offering it to me. But I wouldn’t be here without my friends. They’re important.”  
  
 _“No, not really. They’re just kind of... there.”_ The alien eyed them with distaste, saying, _“Not terribly gifted in psychic potential or technological comprehension. They’re... not terribly important, Ninten.”_  
  
“That doesn’t matter to me. They’d stay by me, through thick and thin. We’ve seen and done wonderful, amazing things. And so what if that doesn’t compare to space. I’d rather have a dull adventure with my two best friends than go on the trip of a lifetime with something that wants to destroy my entire planet. I’d rather stay and live a boring life with my family than learn all there is to learn with a bunch of emotionless noodles.”  
  
 _“... noodles?”_ the alien questioned, a hint of anger behind its voice.  
  
Ninten continued, “We’re not family, Giegue. We’ve never been family. We never will be. Lloyd and Ana are part of my family. Family stays together. Family doesn’t plot to destroy the whole planet! Family doesn’t decide to kill all of humanity!”  
  
Giegue stared at him, dumbfounded. It reached a noodley hand up to its chin, stroking it thoughtfully. It spoke with a quiet and controlled tone, saying, _“It’s a shame, though. I would have loved to have you aboard. And my superiors would have loved to see a human with your aptitude. But I see that you’ve made up your mind.”_ Its noodle arms rose above his head, the cave crackling with a fierce psychic energy the likes of which Ninten had never felt before. Giegue continued, angry now, _“And unfortunately for you, I have orders, and I’ve decided to obey them. You will be eradicated, along with the rest of your race. Your disgusting, filthy race!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand this.


End file.
